Your Love Is My Drug
by Faking A Smile
Summary: This is a Malec one-shot. They basically tell each other why the love each other.


_**Author's Note: While someone's story on this website, I decided to do a one-shot of what they love about the other person. Please review with honest opinions, but please don't be rude. I just like writing fanfics and I love Malec. I'm trying to updating regularly, but that kind of changes if I am doing nothing one day. The latest I will update a story is on Sunday.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.**_

_**Thanks and enjoy!**_

They were coming up on their one year anniversary, and Alec was probably the one who was the most excited. He lay in bed beside Magnus taking this time to think while the warlock was still asleep, even though it was ten o'clock. 'You two won't make it past a month' everybody thought. 'He is just using you' his parents told him repeatedly, until finally Alec told them that he doesn't care of what anyone thought of him except Magus. His parents stood amazed at the courage Alec had found since being with the warlock. All they could say to that was "Why do you love him so much?" The million dollar question right. There were so many reasons why. Now he was in bed thinking about all the reasons. This was the first time he ever told anyone how he felt in terms of loving them, even Magnus.

He started out strong, "I love him because he doesn't try to change me or make think that who I am is wrong. He is caring, and… and sweet, and the best person I've _**ever**_ met." He paused trying to regain his composure. "He is ALWAYS there for me. Whenever I'm mad or sad or just want someone to talk to…. He doesn't consider me to do everything he asks whenever he wants, like some people do. He thinks about my feelings and what I want." Now he was yelling and so past pissed. "When I'm around him no one or nothing else exists, matters, or is even remotely important. You couldn't even begin to comprehend how much I love him. Me being away from him for more than five minutes hurts. It… it kills me inside because I know my life has gotten so much better since I we went to that party. Oh the party." He stopped remembering how Magnus looked at him those amazing cat eyes and how he didn't have on any pants. "Whether you like him or not, he is a part of my life and will continue to be no matter what you, the Clave, the Conclave, or anyone else has to say about it. Do I make myself clear?" After a long pause, his parents nodded their heads.

'Oh how long ago that was' he thought. Magnus suddenly woke up, staring at Alec's blue eyes. He never was disappointed by their amazing hue.

"Good Morning darling!" Magnus croaked, still half asleep.

"Morning!" Alec said coming back from his thoughts hoping Magnus didn't notice.

"What were you thinking about?" Magnus said, reading the young Nephilim's expression. No matter how hard Alec tries, he can never hide anything from Magnus.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so we are going to play that game!"

"What game?" Alec spoke quickly, as Magnus went to put on some clothes. It still baffles Alec that he prefers to sleep naked.

"You know. The one where you lie to me and think I won't notice." Magnus said nonchalantly.

"Fine. I was just thinking about the time my parents asked me why I love you." Alec said, blushing.

"Ah. I remember that and I also remember that you asked me why I love you, but before I could answer Blondie called." Magnus moved closer to Alec so now they were sitting next to each on the end of the bed.

"So," Alec said nervously, "Why do you love me." Magnus smiled at this question. It was something he thought about a lot, but never shared due to the fact that he didn't want to freak Alec out.

"Well… I love you because you're sweet and kind and gorgeous, no matter if you won't admit it to yourself. The way you blush is so adorable. When you smile, you light up an entire room. I love how embarrassed you get when I mention something even remotely sexual. And those eyes… ah those eyes are like portals to your deepest thoughts and desire that have always been there, but it's like I'm the only one who can see it." Alec took tis pause to engulf his boyfriend in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an hour, they finally stopped for air. Magnus continued, even though he was out of breath.

"You are the most kind- hearted, loving, most amazing person in the world. You mean more to me than I thought was even possible. And you put everybody in front of yourself." Alec looked down blushing. Magnus quickly brought his chin up to look him directly in the eyes. "You are why I continue living. I made up in mind a long time ago that I will never fall in love, but when I first laid eyes on you my whole world changed. Suddenly all I could think about was the next time I was going to see you and kiss you, and just be near you. You are my life, Alexander. And because of you my 800 years of living have a purpose. I had to go through all tha bullshit and pain to get to this moment, these moments." He was on the verge of tears. " These amazing moments with an amazing person, and all I can say to describe that is I love you. I will always love you. Forever. And remember your love is my drug, and I'm always high."

"So that's why your so… flamboyant." Magnus smiled.

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you to Mags."

_**Awww! Malec fluff is my fave! I think I am just a sucker for love stories! Please review or not, it's a free country.**_

_**Thanks all! **_


End file.
